muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernie and Bert Special
This project was announced in a 2004 Sesame Workshop press release. It was set to air in late 2005, but never went into production. Given the timing and similar concept, it's possible that the idea for the special evolved into the series of shorts, Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures. Press Release Sesame Workshop and National Geographic Kids' Programming and Production to Create One-Hour, Prime-time Family Special Two Globally Respected Powerhouses to Send Bert and Ernie on Globe-trotting Adventure LOS ANGELES (Aug. 18, 2004)— Sesame Street residents Bert and Ernie are about to embark on one of their most important missions ever, in a one-hour, prime-time, comedy-adventure special to be co-produced by Sesame Workshop, the nonprofit educational organization, and National Geographic Television & Film’s Kids’ Programming and Production unit. Designed to excite kids and families about their world, the project was announced today by Donna Friedman Meir, president, Kids’ Programming and Production for NGT&F, and Karen Gruenberg, executive vice president, content, for Sesame Workshop. Developed for a family audience, the special will star Bert and Ernie in a rollicking on-the-road adventure that finds the pair on several continents, celebrating the unique cultures they experience along the way. The special will build on the popular Sesame Street segment “Global Grover,” which supports Sesame Workshop’s cultural diversity initiative, and will capitalize on both organizations’ amazing resources and global reach. The special will include on-location shoots in South America and South Africa, with a targeted premiere date during the fourth quarter of 2005 and a home video to follow. NGT&F’s Kids’ Group and Sesame Workshop are currently exploring broadcast outlets for the one-hour program in the U.S. and abroad. “National Geographic has an unequaled history of introducing people of all ages to the world beyond their door,” said Gruenberg. “We look forward to collaborating on a unique program that will invite children and families on a global adventure that celebrates cultural diversity and builds geographic literacy. Sesame Workshop has a long history of providing content towards creating a global community.” “We are thrilled to be working with two of the most beloved characters in children’s entertainment and one of the most respected producers of quality children’s programming,” said Friedman Meir. “This special marks the first collaboration between two complimentary creative entities and two of the most trusted brands in family media and entertainment.” Based in Los Angeles, Kids’ Programming and Production is an independent production entity of NGT&F. Established in 2003, NGT&F’s Kids’ group brings the renowned National Geographic brand to children’s entertainment through the development and production of quality animated and live-action, entertainment-driven programming that excites kids to explore their world. NGT&F’s Kids’ group will work with all major broadcast outlets in the United States and abroad. Sesame Workshop is a nonprofit educational organization making a meaningful difference in children's lives around the world. Founded in 1968, the Workshop changed television forever with the legendary Sesame Street. Today, the Workshop continues to innovate on behalf of children in 120 countries, using its proprietary research methodology to ensure its programs and products are engaging and enriching. Sesame Workshop is behind award-winning programs like Dragon Tales and Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat and groundbreaking multimedia productions in South Africa, Egypt and Russia. As a nonprofit, Sesame Workshop puts the proceeds it receives from sales of Sesame Street, Dragon Tales and Sagwa products right back into its educational projects for children around the world. Find the Workshop online at www.sesameworkshop.org. Sources * Sesame Workshop's Press Room __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Unfinished TV Shows Category:Unfinished Sesame Street